


There's  Someone At The Door

by snibnoom



Category: ASTRO (Band), ASTRO - Fandom
Genre: Gen, hope you're not here looking for romantic socky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: This living room has seen a lot.





	

Quiet. That's what the living room was. Rocky couldn't take being shut up in their tiny bedroom, which was why he had dragged his mattress into the living room that first day. Also because MJ liked to roll towards whoever was beside him. He had a nice set up in the living room now, though. His bed was set up against the bottom of the couch, so he had something to keep him from rolling off one side of the mattress. On the other side he lined pillows to break his fall if he did roll off the mattress. It wasn't that he moved a lot in his sleep, but he'd rather be safe and put a mountain of pillows on the floor than not have pillows and wake up on the hard ground with a headache to accompany his stiff muscles. Moving into the living room really had been the best choice Rocky had made.  
He would have been fine sharing a bunk with Sanha, since Sanha was pretty motionless when he slept and he didn't snore like Jinjin. Rocky would go as far as to say that he was the only non-problematic member of their group when it came to sleeping habits. After all, Eunwoo laughed in his sleep. Moonbin always ended up moving to the couch on nights where it got too much. And that bothered Rocky, since he slept in the living room. After long days of practice, Moonbin was a restless sleeper. Even after being dorm mates for years on end, Rocky still hadn't gotten used to Moonbin constantly moving (noisily) in his sleep. But, if Eunwoo had his sleeping English spelling under control for the night, Rocky always got a full night of rest.  
Unless Sanha had a nightmare.  
It had started in their first dorm, when they had been training to debut. From time to time Sanha would get nightmares. Standard stuff for teenagers, but none of Rocky's hyungs wanted to handle it. Sanha's night terrors never woke Moonbin, the heaviest sleeper out of all of them unless it was Eunwoo's voice calling him out of the dream land. MJ always teased Sanha for having nightmares, so Sanha didn't like to go to him. Eunwoo, as caring as he normally was of the maknae, just rolled over when Sanha woke up. And Jinjin usually slept with headphones in when they were in their old dorm anyway (to block out MJ's occasional snores). With the four oldest members completely oblivious to Sanha's nightmares, it was left to Rocky to comfort the maknae.  
Sanha, after nightmares, always needed water. The yelling made his mouth dry and he couldn't sleep like that. So, with Rocky sleeping in the living room, he was always woken up by Sanha flipping on the single ceiling light. The first few times, Rocky had just gone back to sleep. But when it happened again, Rocky asked Sanha to sit with him on the mat and let him talk about it if he needed to. Usually Rocky just distracted Sanha from lingering thoughts about his nightmares, which had led to them both falling asleep on the living room floor more than once. And now, in their new dorm, Sanha could just climb out of the bottom bunk and make himself comfortable on the couch. The set up was fantastic.  
Tonight happened to be one of those nights that Sanha had a nightmare. He bolted up right in bed, nearly hitting his head on the top bunk supports. Heaving breaths caused his shoulders to rise and fall considerably, and Jinjin groaned in annoyance. Paying no attention to the annoyed noise, Sanha climbed over Jinjin's legs and slipped into the living room. He sank onto the mattress in a place Rocky wasn't occupying and poked what he thought was Rocky's leg.  
"Hyung," Sanha whispered. "Hyung, wake up. Please."  
Rocky twisted under the mass of blankets he slept with, and in the dark Sanha could kind of see that his hyung's eyes had opened. "I had another nightmare," Sanha said. He pulled his knees up, wrapping his arms around his legs.  
With a huff, Rocky pushed himself into a sitting position. One hand rubbed his eyes and the other patted Sanha's arm. "You're okay," he mumbled. "Here." Reaching behind himself, Rocky grabbed his pillow and put it on the couch. "Get up there. Sleep. I'll be right here."  
Sanha moved onto the couch, curling up on his side. There was shuffling and he couldn't see what was being done, but then a blanket was placed haphazardly over his body. "Thanks, hyung," Sanha mumbled, already falling back asleep.  
Rocky sighed. Sanha always ended up falling back asleep easily once he was in the same room. It wasn't that Rocky always had some profound words of encouragement to tell Sanha after a nightmare. He was just calm about it. That calm was something Sanha needed to feel at peace again after having been woken rudely by his subconscious. Lying back down, Rocky stared at the ceiling until he heard Sanha's breathing even out. And then he, too, fell back asleep.  
Only to be woken up by a hand vigorously shaking his shoulder. Rocky had moved to lie on his stomach sometime between being awake earlier and being shook now. Sanha was muttering something cautiously, and then Rocky heard it. A knock, quiet, coming from behind himself. He shifted quickly, turning and sitting up, and Sanha was looking at him with wide eyes.  
"Hyung," he whispered. "There's someone at the door."  
There was a knock again, and Rocky looked at the door. Most definitely there was someone at their dorm's door. But who? It was late (or early) enough that the sun hadn't come up, so there was no way it could be their manager. He had a key, anyway, so he would just let himself in. Rocky was completely silent, holding his breath as he listened. When the knock came again, Sanha grabbed onto Rocky's shirt sleeve and made a quiet, worried sound. To keep him from making more noise, Rocky held up his hand. And a knock again, a single tap against the wood door this time.  
Rocky shot to his feet. His body was already in fight mode, hands going up in front of his body and his legs bending naturally. Behind him, Sanha was whisper-yelling for him to sit down, saying they should wake their hyungs. Rocky didn't listen. He kept his eye on the door and moved towards the kitchen, looking away only for a few moments to grab a pan. It was the only thing he could think of to use as a weapon. Sanha was worriedly looking between the door and Rocky, and he didn't question the pan when Rocky handed it to him. He got to his feet, too, taking a position behind Rocky as Rocky advanced to the door.  
He paused. The thoughts going through his head were probably the same thoughts Sanha was having: whoever was on the other side of the door was probably trying to rob them, or were here to hurt them in some way. Being idols was tricky, but Rocky couldn't think of a single reason why anybody would try to hurt them. That didn't matter. What mattered was that they would be incapacitated in three.. Two...  
There was another knock right before Rocky yanked the door open. His body acted first, flying towards the person outside the dorm with a shout. The hall was brighter than their dorm, a lot brighter, so Rocky was momentarily blinded by the light. However, he didn't stop moving, fists and feet connecting with fleshy bodies, and then familiar shouts for mercy filling his ears.  
"Hyung! Stop!" Sanha shouted from behind him, and Rocky did, taking the extra two seconds to let his eyes adjust to the bright light. MJ was hiding behind Eunwoo, Jinjin was holding his arm and Moonbin was cowering behind all of them, a camera in hand.  
"Ah- What?" Rocky looked between them all, then got the joke. "Guys! Why would you set us up like that!"  
"Yah!" MJ shouted back. "You were the one who came out all ninja-style to assassinate us!"  
"That's not how assassination works, hyung," Eunwoo mumbled, clearly the most tired of them all.  
"You kick really hard, you know," Jinjin said. "Like, /really/ hard."  
Rocky snorted in amusement as Jinjin rubbed his arm, where he must have been kicked. "Sorry, hyung. But really, that wasn't cool!"  
"I was going to hit you with a pan!" Sanha shouted from behind Rocky, wrapping an arm around his hyung's shoulders and brandishing the kitchen utensil. The four other hyungs all cowered away, shouting simultaneously for Sanha to 'watch where you swing that thing.'  
"We wanted to film a new ddoca," Moonbin said, lowering the camera. "It didn't go as planned."  
"No kidding," Eunwoo said, and Rocky realized that Eunwoo was holding his stomach.  
He paused, looking at them all, then burst into laughter. "You hyungs, really." Rocky shook his head and looked at Sanha. "Get back inside, let them come in here." His attention went back to the others. "I was wondering why none of you got woken up by the knocking."  
"That was seriously scary," Sanha said, his voice shaking a little.  
As soon as the shaking in his voice was heard, the others all rushed to comfort him. Sanha laughed, brushing it off. "It's better than a nightmare, though. I still can't sleep because of it."  
"You mean you didn't sleep?" Rocky asked.  
"Not for a long time. I slept then woke back up. Hyungs were outside the door for a few minutes before I woke you up." Sanha nodded, holding the pan against his chest now as if it was a pillow to cuddle.  
Eunwoo smiled and patted Sanha's shoulder. "You're too brave for us. Here, give me the pan."  
Sanha handed over the pan and MJ trudged back into his room, mumbling something about 'Rocky is scary when he turns on ninja-mode.' Jinjin made sure Eunwoo and Moonbin made it back into their room, and fetched a new pillow for Rocky (since Sanha had already quickly fallen asleep, actually asleep this time). Rocky made himself comfortable under the blankets again and stared at the ceiling. The dorm was quiet once again, and slowly he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Admin M at astrofantastic.tumblr.com


End file.
